There is known to be a slot game machine which makes a change to contents of a symbol table which is used for a lottery, in order to make a change to a pay-out rate (for example, see Patent Literature 1). In this slot game machine, when a game mode moves from a normal game into a bonus game, some wild symbols are added to the symbol table.